Zinnia Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by Will Rayne
Summary: Zatanna Zatara found a young girl on the streets of London, taking her in and training her in the ways of magic. Now the daughter of Zatanna is at Hogwarts to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Femharry don't like don't read


**I own nothing, sadly because if I did I wouldn't be a poor college student.**

"Speak"

"**Spells**"

'thoughts'

**Late April, London, UK…**

Zatanna Zatara was slowly walking through the streets of London, she had been using her time away from the League to see parts of the world that she might have during missions. London had been a quick mission but with the long list of magical history that the country had it was hard for a magician such as herself to pass up.

Zatanna was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a white top under a black jacket, on her feet a pair of simple black sneakers. She was happy to just be a normal person on days like today. As she was passing a street corner as she saw a small crowd gathering, it just beyond the barrier of people she could feel a small magical signature. She slowly pushed her way through the crowd to find almost the strangest thing possible.

Inside the crowd of people was a small girl no more that six years, dressed in a beat up hoodie with a pair of too large jeans, a simple green beat up sneakers on her small feet. Her vibrant red hair and green eyes seemed to stand out in the smoggy city. Just barely visible from under her bangs was a faint lightning bolt shaped scar. The girl was doing simple card tricks to amuse the crowd; she had a small bowler hat on the ground to collect donations from the passerby's. Zatanna was amazed that the girl had great presence on the corner and it seemed to draw the people to her. The girl was performing simple sight of hand and card tricks but she seemed to amaze the audience, what she and the audience didn't know that it was the girl's natural magic making her trick work not her skill.

Zatanna was amazed to see a girl so young have access to her magical gifts, most magi were around the age of eight or nine when they first began to show signs of the gift. As the girl finished her last trick Zatanna made a decision to try and take the girl under her wing and hopefully stop her from using her gifts for more nefarious purposes. As the crowd dispersed from the area to go about their day, the girl kneeled down and picked up her hat and knocked the loose change and pound notes into her hand which quickly made their way into the hoodie pocket. The bowler hat was flipped up onto her head in a quick motion and than sunk over her eyes due to its large size. After pushing the hat up into a better place the girl took off down the street. Zatanna quickly followed but gave the girl some room not wanting to spook her. As she rounded a corner into an ally behind a pub Zatanna waited for a minute before going inside.

Standing in the entrance to the ally Zatanna was amazed to see that the girl had simply vanished from sight. Zatanna wasn't even picking up the slight magic signature that the young girl had been giving off until that shook her head for a second and than turned around to see if there was an exit the young girl could have taken to leave the ally. Right as she was about to give up and turn around she heard a slight cough from inside one of the small pile of boxes. Slowly making her way over to the boxes she began to pick up the magical signature again but just barely. Whoever the girl was she had found a way to mask or suppress her signature which again amazed the master magician.

"Hello?" Zatanna asked the pile of boxes. The girl inside did her best to hide her breathe and any other noise that she might make. "I know that you are in there, why don't you come out and talk to me. I promise that I won't hurt you."

"I've heard that before and every time people always hurt me afterwards." The voice seemed to curl up into itself in fear.

"Well than I guess I'll just have to come in than." Zatanna reached sown and picked up one of the boxes around the girl and saw that the girl was doing her best to make herself as small as possible. She was curled under a fading green blanket and Zatanna could see that she was shaking from the fear gripping her small frame. Zatanna turned around and sat next to the girl. "I told you that I wouldn't hurt you."

The girl looked up at the older woman; she could tell that she was different than the other people who had tried to steal what little money that she made. "Do you want your money back?"

"No, I saw what you did out there, I was impressed." Zatanna looked at the dirty face of the girl next to her. She could tell that the girl was not healthy and it made the magi angry that some parent or set of parent would dump a poor girl out on the streets. "I want to help you, how about we go get something to eat?"

"No, I wouldn't want to impose on you." The girl shook her head and than turned away from Zatanna.

"It's no trouble, I'm Anna." Zatanna stood up and pulled the small girl to her feet. "May I ask you yours?"

"My aunt and uncle used to call me freak or girl" the small girl looked down at the ground. "But I do remember some one calling me Zinnia once or twice."

"Well Zinnia, I hear that London is famous for its Fish and Chips." Zatanna walked out of the ally and headed towards the nearest pub.

Once the two had settled in to a small booth in the back of the pub and ordered their food, Zatanna looked at the girl across from her. She was still amazed to see a girl that could use her magic at the age of six. "Where did you learn those card tricks?"

"I found them in the library before I was left on the streets." The girl pulled out a beat up deck of cards and began to shuffle them. "Magic seemed so cool that I wanted to try." The girl stopped shuffling and placed the deck on the table. "Pick a card." She fanned the deck and held them up to Zatanna. The older woman picked a card and looked at it, once she had the card memorized she slipped it back in the deck and watched the girl shuffle the cards. After repeating the shuffle a few times Zatanna noticed a small spike in magic and a card seemed to transport itself to the top of the deck. Zatanna was curious as to whether or not the girl knew that she was affecting the deck with her magic or not. Zinnia flipped the top card, "Anna, is this your card?" Zinnia held up the queen of hearts.

"Yes, brilliant." Zatanna gave a small clap and looked at the girl. "Now how did you do that?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets." The young girl gave a small laugh.

"Come on, from one magician to another." Zatana took the queen of hearts from the girl and with a quick flick she turned the card from the queen of hearts to the ace of spades.

"How did you do that?" Zinnia quickly picked up her deck and found that her ace of spades was still in there.

"Magic." Zatanna turned the card again and it returned to its original state and placed it back on the top of the deck. "I would like to help you, Zinnia. You have a gift and I want to help you master it so you don't attract unwanted attention."

"What gift?" the girl looked at the top card with interest. "I learned my magic from a book in the library"

"That maybe but you have a nature gift for the mystical arts." Zatanna stated as she took a bite of her food. "You use your magic to move the card you need to the top of the deck."

"Why should I believe you?" Zinnia picked up a chip and slipped it in her mouth. Across from her Zatanna looked around and uttered something under her breathe, once that was done Zinnia could tell that everyone on the pub was taking no notice of the two.

Zatanna rolled up her sleeves just to prove that there wasn't any slight of hand. Zatanna raised her hand and said, "**Sthgil**" a few balls of lights sprung from her hand and spun around amazing the girl across from her.

"You can do magic like Zatanna from the Justice League." Zinnia has so happy to see another female magician, Zatanna was the young girl's hero it was were she got the idea for her bowler hat because she couldn't find a top hat.

"So what do you think?" Zatanna propped up her head with one of her hands. She looked at the girl.

"You want to teach me magic?"

"Yes, you can get off the streets and come live with me and study from my library of magic." Zatanna smiled as hope dashed across the girl's face.

"Yes, I would gladly come with you." Zinnia smiled.

"We'll leave after you finish your meal." Zatanna pointed at the plate in front of the younger girl. Zinnia seemed to hang her head. She finished the fish and a few more of the chips, but it was just too much for her.

"Ok, do you have anything that you want to pick up?" Zatanna looked at the girl, she had to have something that was important to her.

"My blanket, and a few books that I have saved up to get." Zinnia looked across the table and than stood up. "I'll go get them than came back."

"I'll come help you." Zatanna offered but the girl just shook her head and than dashed out the door. Once the girl was gone Zatanna put a hand up to her ear and pushed the receiver in her ear that connected to the Watchtower. "Batman I need you to do a background check on a person for me."

"Who is that?" the Dark Knight's voice rang through her ear.

"Her name is Zinnia, about six years old, red hair, green eyes, and a British citizen." Zatanna answered the bat themed hero.

"A child?"

"Yes Batman."

"Give me a few minutes."

"Thank you, Bruce." Zatanna smiled as Zinnia came back into the pub with a small bundle in her arms. "So ready to go?" Zinnia nodded. Zatanna put a handful of Pounds on the table and than headed outside with Zinnia following behind her. She turned into and ally and than turned to her young companion. "Long distance teleporting can be a bit nauseating the first few times."

"I'll be ok." Zinnia gave a weak smile.

Zatanna looked at the girl and gave her a pat on the shoulder and a smile. "**tropelet su emoh**" in a flash of light they had vanished.

**San Francisco, CA…**

In a flash of light the two magi appeared in Zatanna's small home on the outskirts of Gotham. Once the light died down Zinnia dashed over to the nearest trash can and quickly emptied her lunch into it. The look on Zatanna's face was screaming 'I told you so', Zinnia gave the older woman a look that could freeze the sun.

"So where are we?" Zinnia wiped her mouth as she asked.

"On the outskirts of San Francisco, California." Zatana told her new student. Zinnia gave her a blank look. "We are in the United States of America." Zatanna smiled at the young girl. 'So enrolling her in school is on the list.' "I'll show you to where you will be sleeping." Zatanna put a hand on the young girl's shoulder and led her to the second bedroom. After the girl began to settle in, Zatanna stepped out of the room and headed down stairs.

"Bruce, what can you tell me?" the master magician asked her friend.

"Nothing, the name is unique, but there is nothing on the girl you found. A lot of red hair with green eyes around that age but nothing concrete."

"Can you give me the number of the adoption lawyer of yours?" Zatanna asked with a smirk on her face. She heard a sigh on the other side of the line and then a beep from her cell told her that the Bat had sent her the number. "Thank you."

"Anna, who are you talking to?" Zinnia asked as she came down the stairs.

"A friend." Zatanna smiled at her new ward. "Hey, how about we go get you some new clothes?" Zatanna picked at the dirty hoodie, and caught a whiff of the girl. "After a bath…" another good whiff of the young girl Zatanna hung her head, "Or two."

For the next half an hour Zatanna scrubbed the girl till every last inch of dirt washed down the drain.

"Isn't that better?" Zatanna patted the girl on the head. Zatanna's shampoo made her hair shine like a fire. She had conjured up some clothing for the girl that would fit better but they needed to go shopping and quick.

Zinnia pushed her hat back into place and looked up at her new guardian, "Yea, so what now?"

"Well, first we go shopping, than sign you up for school here in Gotham." Zatanna shuffled the girl out the door and into her car.

**A few months later…**

Zinnia was walking home from school, she had been living with Zatanna for a while now and she couldn't be happier. Her guardian had been going over the basics of magic, and Zinnia was catching on rather quickly.

Zatanna had revealed who she was about a month after Zinnia moved in and it was clear the two were settling down into a comfortable routine. She had to keep coming up with weird excuses as to why she kept vanishing, and why her babysitters kept changing. Zatanna had talked a group of off duty Leaguers to help with watching Zinnia when she was away from the house on League missions. Zatanna's shows were another thing that the two seemed to both enjoy, Zatanna performing and Zinnia enjoyed watching the performances.

After school each day Zinnia would quickly finish her homework and than start of the studies that really interested her, magic and the skills she needed to be a magician. Her backwards speech was slow going but she could cast very simple spells and that made the up and coming magician happy.

Zatanna walked into the library where her ward was sitting practicing her speech and doing low level reading on the dangers that a magician could face. She walked over to the girl and gave her a light hug, she slipped a mantilla folder on top of the book that Zinnia was reading. Zatanna petted the small black rabbit that was curled up on the girls lap.

"What's this?" the young girl asked.

"Open it." Zatanna smiled as he patted the young girl on the head. She saw Zinnia face light up as she read the first few lines of the papers within the folder. Zatanna was happy that Bruce had found a little information on the young girl, her full name, birthday, and when she had vanished from her primary school back in England; she was also happy that she was a well off stage performer that could support herself and a young girl.

"Are these real?"

"Of course, you can take the Zatara name or keep your real one. Either way you are going to be my daughter from today on if you want." Zatanna pulled out the girl's chair and than kneeled down to look her in the eyes. Zinnia's green eyes were on the verge of tears.

"THANK YOU!" Zinnia leapt out of her chair and tried her best to crush the famous Mistress of Magic in a hug. Zinnia held the hug for a long time thinking that if she let go than it would all be a dream and she would be back at her aunt and uncle's house.

SCENE-BREAK ENECS-KAERB

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the name Zinnia Potter vanished from the list of potential students. In the Headmaster's office an orb that had been slowly getting darker and darker as it collected dust over the years cracked and shattered alerting the Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore shot up and rushed over the collection of do-dads that cluttered his office. He was shocked that the orb that was to monitor Zinnia Potter's wards had shattered, it was only suppose to do that if the wards had fallen completely. He was shocked that the wards had fallen, nothing short of her death or complete expulsion from the house would have caused that. He quickly called his trust phoenix to him and teleported from his office to the front steps of Number Four Privet Drive. He sent Fawkes to perch on the roof while he talked to the Dursleys. After knocking on the door, he waited for it to open to find Petunia standing there.

"What do you want?" the Skinny woman looked down her nose at the elderly man. "The freak ran away almost a year ago." This caused Dumbledore to stumble, he was almost certain that the letter that he left for her would have made sure that the girl was still around for when he sent someone to collect her in a few years to start Hogwarts. The girl needed to be malleable and easy to control if his plans were going to work in the future.

"Do you have any clue as to where she would be?"

"No, and if you find her do not bring that thing back to my doorstep." With that Petunia Dursley slammed the door.

Dumbledore walked out to the end of the driveway and called his pet to him. "Fawkes, we need to find the girl." In another flash Dumbledore vanish from Privet Drive and a search was on for the famous Girl and his most valuable pawn in the upcoming conflict. A search that would continue for eight years without so much as a lead.

**Seven years later…**

Zinnia was sitting in the library going through a stack of paper covered in formulas, runes, and other mystical writing. A small fan was plugged in to help her keep cool during the early summer months of San Francisco. Unlike Zatanna who had no trouble using elemental magic as well as many other types of magic with no real trouble, Zinnia had trouble using the elemental magic. Over the years of studying magic she had become quite capable in other types of magic; healing, telekinesis, telepathy, photo kinesis, and transformation were by for her best magic's. Zinnia wanted to be able to use the elemental magic like her mentor and mother. While she could perform the spells like her mother she needed to put more concentration into them than her mother did at her age.

Zinnia had thought of a fix for her problem, but to accomplish the final goal was taking a lot more trial and error than she wanted to do. Her idea was a set of magical bracers, she had gotten the idea from Wonder Woman's magical bracelets that she used as a shield. Hers were going to be two parts; a outer and inner piece of leather with a piece of thin steel sandwiched in between covered in magical formulas to help her focus her magic until she got to a point where she could use the spells with no problem. The problem was getting every aspect of the formulas right, pulling up pure aspects of nature was a long and difficult process to do via runes and other types of written magic.

"Zin, you in here?" Zatanna walked in to the study and saw her daughter going over the formulas she needed.

"Hi mom." Zinnia smiled at her mother, seeing that it was the middle of the day and during one of Zatanna's breaks from performing, seeing her mother dressed in her work clothes means that the League had a magic problem. "I see the all powerful Justice League needs your help with something."

"Yea, something about a collection of Aztec medallions causing a problem and they called in all the magical Leaguers to help hunt them down." Zatanna sighed. "But I came here for another reason; Flash is going to be helping us hunt down the medallions."

"But there is a small problem in Central City and he asked for help for Kid Flash." Zinnia smiled at her mother.

"Yea, something is going down and he asked for anyone willing to help Kid out." Zatanna shook her head.

"So you get to go look for ancient mystical medallions, while I get to deal with a speed freak, and a bunch of other sidekicks." Zinnia sighed.

"So do I tell Flash that you don't want to help?"

"No, I'll go but try and bring one of the medallions back to study." Zatanna shook her head, her daughter loved studying the mystical to the point just before obsession.

"Fine." Zatanna kissed her daughter on the forehead, than turned and headed for the door. "Be safe, Flash asked whoever to help to meet in Central City in an hour." Zatanna told her daughter where to meet up with Kid Flash and any other sidekick willing to help. With that Zatanna left the library and headed for the Zeta beam tube not far from her house.

Zinnia waited a minute and than leaned back and began to collect and organize her materials. After that was done she headed for the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before the long night that was coming up. She wondered what other young heroes were going to come to aid of Kid Flash as she reheated some of the left over pizza that her Uncle Zach had brought over back from a show in Chicago. As time drew near for her to leave she slid the dirty plate into the dish washer and than headed towards the door, "**Tropelet em ot lartnec ytic**" In a green flash Zinnia vanished from her home and reappeared in an ally in the home town of the Flash.

Zinnia walked out of the ally way that she had teleported to and onto the streets of Central City. She had heard that the City loved the Flash and that the Scarlet Speedster had a museum in his honor but she didn't know abut the huge statue outside the place. She walked over a small restaurant across the street from the entrance of the Museum and told the hostess she looking for a West table. The hostess pointed to a table in the back with a bunch of kids a year or two older than herself sitting around talking. "Is this the West table?" Zinnia asked quietly.

"Yea, but aren't you a little young?" One of the young heroes asked. He was dressed in a pair of tan shorts, a blue polo, and a pair of black sunglasses covering his eyes.

"I'm not much younger than you." Zinnia shot back. "I'm Thirteen, and have been training since I was six" that caught the heroes attention. The little fact had caught the attention of the female in the group, she had heard from Wonder Woman that the part time Leaguer had adopted a girl a few years back.

"Oh, your Zatanna's kid." The girl in the group smiled at her as she said that. "I'm Donna." The older girl slid in so that Zinnia could take the last seat at the table. "Well, that makes five of us."

"Ok, lets get some snacks and talk." One of the redheads called over the waitress and ordered a large amount of snacks for the group. "I'm Wally West; I want to thank you for coming." From there the teens settled into small talk while they waited for their food and nightfall to come. Once they had finished eating and the sun was beginning to set the teens paid their bill and headed out to get changed into their respective costumes.

Zinnia walked into the ally behind the restaurant and used her spell, true she had stolen the wording from her mother but it worked. "**Gnikrow sehtolc**" in a sweep of green light her simple jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers was replaced by her working cloths ash she and her mother called them. While she idolized her mother she hadn't taken a liking to the stage wear that she used as her costume, a mix of heel, fishnets, and a tie just wasn't for Zinnia. She had a thing for the Victorian era style of clothing; she wore a white shirt under a leather vest, a pair of tight black cloth pants tucked into a pair of boots that reached up to the middle of her shins. To accent the outfit were a pair of leather fingerless gloves on her hands and a bowler hat that rested snuggly on her head. After she was changed she walked back out of the ally and headed for the front of the now closed Flash Museum. As she was walking across the street she was passed by a yellow and red blur that told her that Kid Flash was there.

Kid Flash leaned against the statue of the Flash outside the Museum and waited for the other members to arrive, after Zinnia made her way to Kid Flash the others followed quickly. It was after everyone arrived that she was able to get looked at who was here, first was the first and most recognizable sidekick, Robin. He was dressed in his red and green shirt with the famous 'R' on the breast, a green Speedo like thing that seemed to almost be hidden under the hem of his shirt and utility belt, all under a yellow cape, he wore green gloves and boots and to protect his identity a domino mask. Standing next to him was the sidekick of Green Arrow, Speedy dressed in his red costume with yellow hat, and his bow hung over his shoulder along with a quiver of tick arrows. Kid Flash in his red and yellow spandex costume that left his red hair sticking out the top. Wonder Girl had a set of blue shorts on with a red top decorated with stars and her lasso along with a pair of bracelets like her mentor. The older sidekicks seemed to know each other and Zinnia seemed a bit out of the loop.

"Do you have a name?" Speedy turned to Zinnia and asked. Zinnia had worked with her mother a few times back in San Francisco but she had never been asked or even identified in the papers. Her Uncle had never been in the hero business so she decided to use her grandfather's name.

"You can just call me by my normal name, Zinnia" she answered Speedy. After that was cleared up Kid Flash explained what was going on. It seemed that a large shipment of gun, and drugs making there way through Central City that night and the team was hoping to stop the transactions. Kid Flash would lead the teens to the locations of the buys and than they would split up and cover the different sights of the deals.

Once scoping out the first area it was clear that Robin could handle the drug dealers with Speedy helping him out. Once Robin and Speedy were ready and waiting for the deal to go down, the final three members headed to the location of the guns deal.

Wonder Girl and Zinnia were waiting on the roof of the abandoned warehouse that the deal was going down, Kid Flash was waiting a little ways away hiding out waiting for a chance to dash in and break up the deal. Around one in the morning two sets of cars arrived from different sides of the building; both had large vans so they knew they were in the right place. Once the cars parked in the warehouse the two sides exited their cars, the first was a bunch of Mexican gang members. The second was a group of skin heads covered in tattoos, it was clear that both sides were armed and ready to go.

The two skin heads went to the back of their van and opened the door and unloaded a collection of wooden crates. After opening the first crate the leader of the gang pulled out a RPG and handed it to the Mexican gang leader. It was than that Wonder Girl gave the signal to Kid Flash to head in, once she saw him nearing the door she and Zinnia jumped through the sky light that they were looking through.

"Stop right there." Kid Flash stated as he ripped the RPG from the hand of the gang member. After dashing over to the crate and putting it away he was joined by the two girls. "Now you can do this the hard way or the easy way." He stated. The two gangs each drew their guns and began to fire upon the young teens heroes.

"**Snug nrut otni seilfrettub**" the guns that the gangsters were holding quickly turned into butterflies and flew away. The gangsters were shocked that their guns had vanished and it gave the speedster and Amazon time to punch a few of them out. "**Parw Setarc ni leets**" Zinnia turned her attention to the crates of RPGs and other weapons and a large bands of steel wrapped around the crates to stop them from opening. After that was doe the remaining gangster tried to make a get away but they were stopped quickly by the three young heroes. It wasn't long after that the police showed up to haul the gangster away, and Zinnia undid her spell on the crates so the cops could collect them for evidence.

Once that was over the teens headed back to meet up with the other teens, Robin and Speedy seemed to be hitting it off and were telling each other stories about their respective mentors. After trading contact information incase they ever needed help in the future, the teens went their separate ways. Zinnia teleported home and collapse into her bed, with a smile on her face.

**October 31…**

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry three schools had gathered to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Tonight was the selection of the three champions that would represent their schools, and the blue flames of the Goblet of Fire turned red and spat out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught the smoldering piece of parchment and called out, "From Durmstrang…Victor Krum" a loud round of applause followed the famous seeker as he left the great hall. Once Krum was Gone the Goblet turned red again and another champion was chosen. "Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons." Again the hall applauded the beautiful girl and than the room went silent as the last name was about to be called. With one more tongue of flame the third name came out of the goblet. "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory." This time every Hogwarts student not dressed in green and silver gave the young man a standing ovation, as Cedric made his way to the trophy room to meet his fellow contestants Dumbledore was giving his speech.

Sadly the Goblet of fire turned its red hue again and this time a fourth piece of parchment flew from the goblet and landed on the ground. The entire hall was silent as Dumbledore made his way over to the scrap of parchment; he unfolded it and stared at the name. "Zinnia Zatara!" Dumbledore was shocked to see another name to come out of the Goblet, but to his great memory there wasn't a single student at any of the schools with that name. Once he thought about the name for a second it click in his head, could this be Zinnia Potter the girl he had been searching for years for. "Is Zinnia Zatara present?" Dumbledore had asked with hope in his voice. Not a single sound was made and it became clear that Zinnia was not in the hall.

"Dumbledore, we can deal with this afterwards." Lubo Bagman grabbed Dumbledore and the headmasters of the schools headed down to talk to their Champions. Once that was over and the other Champions had been informed of the fourth Champion but they had not been able to locate said Champion.

Once the Champions were dealt with the Heads of all the schools along with Barty Crouch and Lubo Bagman were standing in Dumbledore's office. "How do we handle this?" Dumbledore asked the people in the room.

"Can we ignore the fourth champion?" Karkaroff offered.

"Sorry, but no." Crouch said. "The Goblet of Fire creates a magically binding contract for the person to compete."

"So we must find this, Zinnia Zatara." Bagman told the people in the room and it seemed to settle as the head of the schools saw this as an error, but it didn't give on school a extra champion so as long as that didn't happen than all was fine. After that was cleared up the Ministry officials headed home to London, and the Heads of the visiting schools returned to their housing for the night.

"Severus, Minerva come in please." Dumbledore said to the knock at his door. He had begun the search for the Fourth Champion in hopes that it would be his missing savior of the Wizarding world.

"Albus, is there a chance that this Zinnia is the same one we have been looking for?" McGonagall asked. Snape sneered as if the idea of them being the same person made him sick.

"It is a rather unique name, Minerva." Albus gave his second in command a small smile.

"Leave it to a Potter to get around the rules." Again Snape sneered.

"Severus I need you to keep a calm head and not let your anger for James cloud your judgment." Albus gave Snape a look over his glasses. "In the morning we put everything we have into finding Miss Zatara." With that the two teachers left the headmaster's office and headed towards their own quarters.

As the morning came and went Albus sat in his office trying every spell he could think of to help locate the missing Champion. As a house elf arrived with lunch a knock came to the door. "Come in, Miss Granger." Hermione Granger was a girl of average stature with bushy brown hair, a proud Gryffindor. "What can I help you with?"

"I have some information that might help your search for the Fourth Champion." The bushy haired girl brushed the loose hair out of her eyes. "Zatara is the last name of a famous Magician in America, I think her first name was Zatanna."

"How does this help me?"

"Well, when my parents took me to see her show before I came to Hogwarts and she had a daughter that was my age that helped her during the performance once or twice." Hermione remembered the show it had amazed her to her core. Dumbledore did his best to hide the large grin on his face.

"Thank you Miss Granger." He showed the girl the door and than turned his attention to the fireplace. He contacted the respective heads of the departments and with in minutes of the message getting delivered they were all back in Dumbledore's office.

"So have you had any luck? There isn't a single witch or wizard other than the missing Girl-Who-Lived with the name Zinnia but there isn't a single family with the name Zatara in any records we have." Bagman had looked down at his feet as he said that.

"I have had no luck myself." Crouch stated.

"A student has given me a slight hope, Zatara is the name of a famous Magician in the Colonies" Dumbledore said with some pride. "I plan to pay a visit to this Zatanna Zatara a visit and hopefully find our fourth Champion." After telling this to the heads of the Tournament Bagman decided that he had better go with and make sure that the yanks understood the rules and such. He had dealt with the Colonies before for business reasons and they seemed like a difficult bunch, they tended to let some witches and wizards practice magic in the open. With that decided the two set out to the international travel point in the Ministry, the point to America was slow so the two quickly made their way across the pond and onto American soil.

SCENE-BREAK ENECS-KAERB

Once Dumbledore and Crouch arrived they were greeted by two American wizards and quickly questioned on their purpose and other random information. Unlike the easy come and go policy of the British Ministry of Magic, the American Magical Immigration Department was tied a lot closer to the muggle government. Once the two had made their way out of the building it was clear that this was going to be harder than they had figured. It seemed that the magical community of America was tied a lot closer to the muggle one and that there was very few places where the community was separated almost fully like in Europe.

For the next few hours they search for some clues of the people they were looking for, but had turned up nothing. The magical population was larger than the British and a lot more spread out over the large country. It just happened to be that as the two sat down for a bit that Bagman had spotted a newspaper stand, on the rack was a collection of newspapers from all over the country. He flipped through the head lines and most seemed to deal with the strange collection of people dressed up in tight clothing being heroes to the public. The idea of dressing up in a costume and fighting crime seemed to appall Bagman, but he did stumble across the name he was looking for. The headline was simple 'Zatanna Stops Demons from Taking over San Francisco' he called Dumbledore over to have a look and it seemed to be the end of the older man's patience because he locked eyes with the man behind the counter and invaded his mind.

"San Francisco, California." Dumbledore grabbed Bagman by the shoulder and the two vanished with a pop. A second later the two arrived in down town San Francisco and they started their search. Bagman walked into a small shop and asked the owner where they could find Zatanna and he quickly pointed them in the direction of theater that Zatanna regularly performs. Once the two had arrived they quickly let themselves in past the doors and found a small crew of backstage workers getting things set for the next night's performance. Among the crew of Zatanna's normal workers there was a young girl who seemed to be helping organize the people working and working herself. Even though the two saw that the girl was clearly in charge they found and older man to try and talk to.

"Hey, unless your part of the crew than your not allowed in here today." The man was one of Zatanna's stage hands and actors that played the part of one of the criminals that captured her for part of the act. "So I'm going to have to ask you to…" he stopped as he met Dumbledore's eyes. "Your tricks don't work in the crew here. The Boss has set us up with protection spells from telepathy."

"Dan, what's wrong?" the red head had noticed that Dan had stopped working and come to see the problem. She saw the two men standing in front of Dan and could tell right away they were magical. "How can I help you?"

"We are looking for Zatanna Zatara." Dumbledore looked at the young girl with little interest. "We need to speak to her about a possible family member of hers."

"Well mom's at home getting some sleep, but if you can tell me what you need I can be sure that she gets the message." The red head told them. "Does this have to do anything with Uncle Zach?"

"What is your name my dear" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye. He was hoping the girl would look him in the eye so he could get the answers straight from her head.

"First, don't call me 'my dear' old man. Second leave now and stay out of my head. Third you didn't answer my question did something happen to Uncle Zach." The red head turned and headed back to her work with the crew.

"Miss we still don't know your name." Bagman spoke up for the first time since arriving at the theater. He wanted to get this over with and head back home so he had let Dumbledore take the lead once they arrived at the theater.

"Zinnia Zatara." The red head said ash she grabbed a drink from on of the coolers near the back of the stage. That got the attention of the two elder wizards.

"Zinnia, my dear we have been looking for you." Dumbledore walked onto stage and followed the girl into the back. He followed her until she came upon a chair with a black rabbit, who seemed to be watching everything from its position, sitting on it and she picked up the rabbit and sat down.

"What did I just say about calling me that?" Zinnia was about two seconds away from turning this guy into a goat and sending him to the Chicago Cubs. Zinnia gave her favorite rabbit a few pets as she sat down the black rabbit seemed to be falling asleep at her touch. "Now I'm going to ask you to leave again and if you are still around in one minute than I'm calling the police."

"Wait, we just want to talk to you." Bagman was doing his best to keep a level head as Dumbledore seemed to be getting them deeper and deeper into the hole with the girl. "Can we please just calm down and talk?"

"I'll spare five minutes than you will have to leave." Zinnia took a sig of her drink as she said this. From there Bagman explained the reason that they were there.

"So let me get me get this straight, a magical goblet spat out my name for some dumb contest, and because of that I have to compete in said contest. In which it seems that I could die" Zinnia looked at Bagman just to make sure she had her facts right, she got a nod from the man. "Well I have one thing to ask, what do you smoke if you think that I'm going to compete?"

"WHAT?" Bagman and Dumbledore shouted.

"I said no." Zinnia than picked up her phone and called her mother, these two were powerful and she was without her bracers at the moment so she didn't have access to most of her heavy hitting spells quickly.

"Zin, you had better have a great reason for waking me up." Zatanna's voice rang from the phone. Zinnia just told her to get ther quickly and hung up her phone.

"Zinnia my dear…"

"**NRUT MIH OTNI TAOG**" Zinnia waved a hand and Dumbledore vanished and was replaced with a goat. "**EGAC**" a steel cage puffed into existence around Goatdore.

"What did…" Bagman started.

"I did warn him not to call me that." Zinnia looked at the goat and saw that it was trying to chew through the bars of the cage. "Now my mother should be arriving in 3…2…1…now" as if timed a flash of light and Zatanna was standing in the room looking at the two people and the goat.

"What is going on?"

"Mom meet Ludo Bagman." Zinnia introduced the two.

"Lubo Bagman, it is a pleasure to meet you." Bagman corrected the girl and shook Zatanna's hand.

"Zin I thought you said that there was two people here…" she looked at the cage. "A goat?"

"He pissed me off, old goat." Zinnia huffed.

"**Egnahc kcab otni a namuh**" with a flash Zatanna undid her daughter's spell and Dumbledore was left chewing on an iron bar. "Now what do you want with me and my daughter?" Again Bagman beat Dumbledore to the punch and explained the Triwizard Tournament, the Goblet of Fire, and Zinnia name coming from said Goblet. He explained every detail he could think of, than answered any question that Zatanna had. Once Zatanna had stopped to think about it a question had come to Zinnia.

"Do you have a copy of this so-called binding contract?" the red head reached up and pulled her hat off and quickly readjusted her hair so it was under control, but sadly a small blemish caught Dumbledore's eye the lighting bolt shaped scar. "Well can you get a copy?" she asked after Bagman shook his head.

"It isn't a written contract but a magical one." Zinnia grumbled as Bagman said that.

While that was happening thoughts were running through Dumbledore's head, 'what kind of magic did she use to turn him into a goat? How can he convince her to stay in England?' His pawn was slowly slipping away from his grasp and he didn't like it. He looked at the older woman across from him and tried to push his way into her mind as well, but he was very subtle unlike when he tried it on Zinnia a little while ago.

"Hey, stay out of my head." Zatanna snapped angrily. "I will have to talk to my daughter and see if we can figure out what we are going to do. So please leave."

"Just one last question." Dumbledore had to know now if this was Zinnia Potter. "Did you adopt your daughter?"

"Yes, I adopted her after I found her on the streets of London." Zatanna said with a smile. "Almost nine years ago, found her doing card tricks on the street corner for change."

"Would you happen to know who her real relatives are?"

"Yes, but I don't see why that has anything to do with this problem we have now." Zatanna watched as the old man's eyes seemed to light up.

"I have been searching for a young girl to return her to her family for some time now and Zinnia happens to fit the description and you said you adopted her from London."

"Depends there are a lot of street kids in London." Zinnia stated, she didn't like were this was going. "But back to the matter at hand my _Mother_ and I are going to talk about what to do, if you will leave your contact information than we will reach out to you when we make a verdict."

"No, we can wait here while you discuss the matter." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it summoning two fluffy chairs and sat down in one and Bagman sat in the other.

"This isn't a simple matter and you are in the way of my crew doing their jobs." Zatanna almost snapped at the older men. It seemed that the two were settled in and not going anywhere, "**Sriahc Ekat meht edistuo**" the chairs beneath the two started walking towards the back door of the theater. Zinnia saw what was happening and walked passed them and pushed open the door to let them outside. Once the two were gone Zinnia closed and locked the door than headed back to where her mother was standing. "Dan, I'm taking Zin home, you're in charge. Call if there is an emergency. **Emoh**." She and her daughter vanished in a flash of light.

In the library of the Zatara household, a flash of light brought the mother/daughter pair home. Once they were settled in Zatanna reached up and pulled the small communicator from her ear and placed it on the table. "So what do you think?" Zatanna asked her daughter.

"Honestly I think that I have to compete, but something doesn't seem right about the old goat." Zinnia reached down and gave the rabbit a scratch behind his floppy ears. "Their brand of magic is unlike anything have seen before, I mean wands really."

"Yea, I saw that as well. I heard rumors of a small society of magic users that use wands but I have never actually seen one until today." Zatanna was scared for her daughter, a contest that is has the chance of killing her was something she didn't like the idea of he daughter competing in. Her daughter also had another good point ad that the old man was up to something, and she didn't like people who used others as pawns.

"This contract sounds like I don' have a choice but it doesn't mean that if I think something is too dangerous that I have to try my hardest." Zinnia uttered a spell quietly and her bracers were strapped to her wrists. "Just being careful."

"Zin, we both know how competitive you are." Zatanna patted her daughter on the head. "I know you want to show these guys better magic but don't over do it."

"I can smell the bigotry from those two." Zinnia picked up a pencil and mimicked Dumbledore motions. "I have a wand, my magic is better than yours." That got a laugh out of her mother. "Besides it's not like I'm going to have to spend the year there." The two look at each other and than Zinnia teleports them back to the theater.

When the two arrive in a green light they see that the two British wizards had gotten back inside and were back in their places like Zatanna's spell did nothing. They sat in the way of the crew doing their jobs and acted like the workers were the problems. "Gentlemen, let's go talk about this someplace else and let my crew do their jobs."

"Lead the way." Bagman was happy that the problem with the fourth Champion was being dealt with quickly. "So I take that Miss Potter has agreed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament." Bagman said with a smile. Dumbledore had told him about the high probability of this being the missing savior of their world.

"How did you know what Zinnia's last name from before…" Zinnia cut in on her mother. This small admittance was making the glimmer in Dumbledore's eyes look like a small star was trapped inside them.

"My name is Zatara. I gave up the Potter name when my mother adopted me. I saw no reason to keep a connection to the people who left me on my aunt and uncle's doorstep when I was barley older than one." Zinnia had no memory of the actual Potters but she had no other reason to explain why they had left her to her abusive relatives.

"Miss Potter, your parents died protecting you from a murderous mad man." Dumbledore said with a small grim on his face. 'Now that she knows she will beg to know more and more about them' was a thought that crossed his mind. "They loved you and wanted to see that you were safe."

"Sure they did. If they died than who left me with the Dursley's?" Zinnia asked.

"That would have been my doing." Dumbledore looked at the two. This comment left Zatana and Zinnia with a horrified look on their faces.

"YOU!" Zinnia walked over to the elderly man and grabbed him by the collar, sadly before she could her mother put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he didn't know that you were going to be abused by your relatives." Zatanna tried to calm her daughter down. She could feel the magic pooling in her hands as she though about toasting the fool. "Am I correct, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Too right you, are." Dumbledore smiled. From there they started going over the details that Zatanna was going to need.

"So when is the first task?" Zinnia asked. "We'll have to make sure that it doesn't interfere with school."

"I assure you that Hogwarts is a fine school. We have a large variety of classes." Dumbledore smiled at the two. "Champions are to stay on campus during the tournament."

"What may I ask?" Zatanna was not thrilled at having to take her daughter out of school for a year to do this. "I'm going to have to remove her from her education here."

"Well, charms, potions, defense against the dark arts, and other classes that provide a magical education."

"What about lessons for life like managing a budget or the arts?" Zatanna asked. "Also where will she be staying?"

"Sorry, we do not offer things like that." Dumbledore was shocked that Zinnia wasn't jumping at the chance to go to Hogwarts. "We do have one of the largest libraries of magical information in World."

"Yea, I'm sure." Zinnia wasn't impressed she had access to the largest collection of magical information in the world at Shadowcrest. "And I need a lot of privacy so a room by myself is nessacary."

"The Dorms are very comfortable so you will have no problem from the students of Hogwarts."

"No, I need my privacy, I practice a family magic and I don't want it shared."

"Than I can understand." Dumbledore saw that she wasn't going to budge on the option. "Is there anything else?" receiving a shake of the head from the two.

"So how about we meet you in London in three days?" as she said this she got a nod from her mother, they could Zeta over.

"That is fine, I shall send someone to collect you, and help buy your school supplies." Dumbledore stood up and walked out with Bagman not far behind.

"Bring a list of possible classes for me to take." Zinnia told him. With a pop the two British wizards were gone. "This is going to be a very long year."

For the next two days the two magicians packed up the basics that Zinnia wanted to bring to Hogwarts. Anything extra she could just get from her room at Shadowcrest. Zatanna was letting her daughter take one of the mirrors that worked as a gateway to the family mansion. On the final day the two headed for England, they had gotten a letter from Dumbledore telling them where to meet.

The Leaky Cauldron was a run down pub in London that was cloaked by magic to hide it from people without any magical ability. The inside was dusty and seemed to smell of mold, and stale beer, by looking around you could see the strangest collection of people that Zinnia had ever seen. All dressed in robes and clothing that stemmed from the early 1800's. As they walked through the door a large man turned looked up from his drink and than stood up.

"Are one of yeh Zantanna?" the massive collection asked in a gruff voice.

"Zat-annna, that is me." Zatanna introduced herself. "This is my…

"Zinnia, haven't seen yeh since yeh was a baby. Names Rubeus Hagrid, Dumbledore sent me to collect you." Hagrid seemed to ignore Zatanna and turned his attention to Zinnia. "Look just like your mother, yeh do."

"Ok" Zinnia said with a little unease in her voice. She had never seen a picture of her birth mother so it didn't mean anything to her. "Do you have the list of classes for me?"

"Yep got that right here." He reached in and pulled a roll of paper put of his pocket. He handed it to Zinnia and she was happy to see a class list.

Potions

Defense against the dark arts

Care for Magical creature

Ancient Runes

Arithmancy

Transfiguration

Charms

Herbology

History of magic

Muggle studies

Divination

While some of these classes seemed interesting some juts didn't since she wasn't going to be a real student she picked a handful of classes and than they made their way into Diagon Alley.

Once inside the alley they headed for Gringotts, the bank for wizards and witches. After a very long and fun ride in a cart that would make Disney World jealous. They arrived at the vault that Zinnia's parents had left her.

"Are these pure gold?" Zatanna was shocked to see so much gold stockpiled in one place.

"Yes, every galleon is pure gold." The goblin said with pride. "Now there are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle."

"Ok" Zinnia loaded up a few handfuls of the gold coins and headed out of the vault. After another ride on the carts they were standing outside the bank. Hagrid excused himself and headed back to the pub leaving the girls to do their shopping. As the sun was setting on Diagon Alley it was time for the mother and daughter to say their goodbyes.

"Take care and show them who's boss." Zatanna pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will, try not to cause Mickey too many problems without me around. Oh, and say hi to Uncle Zach when you see him." Zinnia returned the hug.

"We best get goin'." Hagrid spoke up. "Where are all you things?"

"I put them anyway for now." Zinnia was carrying a small purse and that was it. With a shack of his head Hagrid led Zinnia back into the Leaky Cauldron and into the back where a fire place was waiting.

"Have yeh ever used Floo befoe?" Hagrid asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather bag.

"What?"

"It's simple it is." Hargrid opened the bag. "Take some floo power, step into the fireplace and than drop the power and say your destination."

"And what is my destination?"

"Hogwarts."

"Ok." Zinnia picked up a handful of the sand like powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Hogwarts." What happened next was a very different experience than what she was expecting. First a green fire burst from under her feet and sent her up, spinning as she when. She was lucky that she was not prone to motion sickness otherwise she might have thrown up at some point.

Before se knew it she was spit out of the spinning and into a office somewhere.

"Zinnia my dear." A annoying voice rang though Zinnia's ear. "I hope your trip to Diagon Alley was fruitful."

"I warned you before don't call me that." Zinnia stood up and turned around to see the face of Dumbledore. She looked down ad saw the amount of dust covering her. "**Naelc**" with a flash of green she was clean of all the soot.

"Well we best get down to the Great Hall, and get you sorted." Dumbledore grabbed a tattered looking hat from one the selves.

"Did you sort the other schools?"

"No, but since you don't have a school we made you a student here." A twinkle in Dumbledore's eye went off.

"No, thanks." Zinnia stated. "I'm not here to become a student, just take a few classes that interest me and compete in you little game." She pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. "The classes I'm going to take."

Dumbledore did his best to look Zinia in the eyes and make a firm connection with her mind. Zinnia snapped away from the man's eyes as she felt a push on her mind. "Is trying to influence random people a hobby of yours?"

"What ever do you mean?" Dumbledore looked away and broke he attempts of getting in her head.

"Look, I ate already and I am jetlagged." Zinnia yawned. "So if you would please show me to where I will be staying, than I can get things settled and go to bed." She stepped out of the way f the door behind her to let Dumbledore show the way. Her led her towards the fifth floor to an abandoned passageway that led to one of the old teacher's quarters.

"Here, you go." Dumbledore pointed to a portrait of a skinny woman dressed in a purple gown. "Dragon Scales." The painting swung open and led to a hallway.

"Needs a little work, but I can manage." Zinnia walked through and flicked her wrist lighting the fire place in the room. "Do you not believe in electricity?" along the way she had noticed that a single light source wasn't a flame burning.

"Electricity and magic do not mix well." With that the elderly man turned and headed back. "I shall send a prefect to come and get you in the morning to show you to the Great Hall."

"Sure." Zinnia waited to hear the door portrait shut before she started setting up in her room. For the rest of the night and early into the morning she spent casting protection spells, wards, and other things to make sure that no one could get into the room other than who she wanted. Once she was happy that the room was secure she switched her clothing for sleep attire and drifted off to sleep.

Come the next morning Zinnia was up and awake by six o'clock. Her mother had shown her how to replenish her magic, and energy with only a few hours of sleep if need be so she tended to wake up early just to get things done, she sat at the table in her pajamas. Around eight the portrait was opened and an unlucky prefect was snared in the wards and bounced back out. "Hey!" Zinnia looked up from table she was working at and shook her head. Standing up and heading for the portrait hole Zinnia was greeted by a brown haired boy a few years older tan here.

"Can I help you?" Zinnia held out her hand to help the prefect up. Once he was on his feet he brushed off the dirt from his robes.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to show you to the Great Hall."

"Thank you." Zinnia said. "Zinnia Zatara." She introduced herself as she stuck out her hand.

"Cedric Diggory." Cedric shook the offered hand. 'So you're the other Champion." From there Cedric stepped aside and headed toward the Great Hall.

"**Sehtolc egnahc**" in a shimmer of green light Zinnia's sleepwear was replaced by a green sweater, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of boots that reached up to just below her knees. As they walked she pulled her hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her way. Cedric looked at the Zinnia as this happened, the fact that she preformed magic without a wand amazed him. "Yea, do happen to know who the others are or should I just wait?"

"Well, I am the Champion for Hogwarts." Cedric said with a little pride. "The others you will be introduced to at one time or another." Once the two arrived at the Great Hall, Cedric gave a nod good bye and headed towards the Hufflepuff table. Looking around she saw the collection of students at each table, the Hogwarts Students dressed in their black robes with what she could assume was house colors mixed in. At the end of the blue and silver table was a collection of girls a few years older than herself dressed in matching light blue uniforms. Than looking around she saw a bunch of boys sitting at the table dressed in dark maroon clothing talking to a bunch of Hogwarts Students in green and silver.

As she stood in the entry way to the Great Hall she felt a very large magical presence behind her, looking back she noticed it to be Dumbledore with his ever present twinkle. She put his hand on her shoulder and led her up to the front of the Great Hall. Once up there he made sure that she couldn't just walk way by clamping his hand like a vice abound her shoulder. "Ladies and Gentlemen, This is Zinnia Zatara. She is our Fourth Triwizard Champion!" Dumbledore announced to the entire hall. This got the attention from a very pretty girl dressed in blue and a young man with thick eye brows and a hooked nose and they both looked up at Zinnia. This also caused a slight uproar because it was obvious the Zinnia was younger than the other competitors, and from what Bagman and Dumbledore had told her that they had set an age limit to keep younger students out of the Tournament. Dumbledore just waved his hand and the entire hall began to calm down. He explained that it was odd that the Goblet had been tricked but there wasn't anything that could be done. Once that was over with he allowed her to pick a seat at one of the tables, she picked the table with the red and gold in their uniforms, but she was planning to move around and try and get a good feel for the entire student body.

As she sat down at the end of the table she sat across from a brown bushy haired girl with a book propped up against a pitcher of water. Zinnia looked down at eh food in front of her and smiled a little, her mother had done her best to keep the house pretty vegetarian but Zinnia never felt a need to go vegetarian. As she loaded a plate with a toast, eggs, and bacon the girl across from her looked up and studied the new person at the table. The look on her face said that she was contemplating saying something but her thought was cut by a loud voice coming from down the table. "Hey Zinnia! Come down here." The voice came from a tall red head with a large amount of freckles on his face. He waved his hand and pointed to a seat next to him with two other boys sitting across from him with equally large grins on their faces. Zinnia ignored them and than looked around the table for a pot of coffee, seeing none she filled a tea cup full of what ever tea was at the table and spoke her spell. "**Aet nrut orni eeffoc**" this really caught the bushy haired girl's attention.

"How did you do that?"

"What?" Zinnia poured some milk into the cup and gave it a quick stir.

"You just preformed wandless magic." The bushy haired girl started talking and asking questions at a rapid pace.

"Whoa, slow down." Zinnia took a sip from her coffee. "That is how my magic works, always has. I just don't use a wand."

"But only really powerful Wizards and Witches can perform magic without wands." Bushy haired girl told her. "Even Dumbledore would have a problem with simple spells without his wand."

"Really?" Zinnia placed her cup back down and started making a sandwich of the contents of her plate. "I can think of at least ten people off the top of my head what can do magic without a wand." The girl gapped at Zinnia as she took a bit of her sandwich. "I mean Uncle Zach, Mom, Grandpa, and Constantine to name a few." Zinnia took another bite.

"So are you related to the Magician named Zatanna Zatara?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"Yea, you see Mom on the news or something?"

"I saw her show when she was in London a few years ago." Bushy haired girl pulled her book shut. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Zinnia Zatara, but you already knew that." Zinnia took a sip from her coffee. As she was finishing her meal a stern looking woman with her graying hair pulled back into a tight bun walked up to the table and looked down at Zinnia.

"Miss Zatara where are your robes?" the woman looked at the casual dress of the girl in front of her.

"I don't have any." Zinnia took a gulp of coffee to finish the cup. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Professor McGonagall and all Hogwarts Students are required to wear robes." The older witch ordered.

"Well than it is a good thing that I'm not actually a student here than." Zinnia poured herself another cup of tea and repeated her spell. "I'm only taking a few classes that interest me, think of me as a sit in." Zinnia finished her sandwich.

"I'm sorry but I must insist."

"Go right a head and insist." Zinnia looked the older woman in the eyes. "Now other than you little hissy fit about my attire, is there another reason that you are here?"

"_Yes, there is._" McGonagall hissed out, she was infuriated that a girl so young had stood up to her in the Great Hall. She handed a piece of paper to the infuriating red head. "_Your class Schedule._"

"Thank you." Zinnia accepted the paper and gave it a once over. She saw all the classes that she had told Dumbledore about and the location of them. "Do you have a map?" McGonagall had already walked away by this time so she was ignored. "How about you Hermione, got a map of this place?"

"Sorry, but no." Hermione had been a student her for three years already so she knew the castle pretty well. "But maybe we share a few classes." She grabbed the list of classes from Zinnia. "You are in luck; we have all these classes together. Today is Care for Magical Creatures than double potions."

"Well since class isn't until 9:30 were can we meet?" Hermione told her to meet there at eh entrance to the Great Hall and they would go to class. Zinnia had to go back to her room and collect the needed supplies, a book that was bound magically and a small green book that Zinnia hadn't quite gotten around to reading yet. After placing the books in a leather bag she sat back down at the table she was working at before and pored herself into her work, demons were a pain in the ass but a lot of fun to study.

With fifteen minutes until she had to meet Hermione, Zinnia packed up and headed out. She only had to wait a minute for the bushy haired girl to arrive, followed by what Zinnia could guess were the rest of the students from her dorm taking the class. Once there they headed down the hallway to the main entrance to the castle, and down the lawn to a shack near the edge of the woods.

"Anything I should know before hand?" Zinnia asked as they walked.

"Well, we are…" Hermione was interrupted by the same redhead from earlier.

"Granger stop boring her." The redhead shot at Hermione. "Ron Weasley." She stepped up and slipped a hand around Zinnia's shoulder. "These blokes are Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas." The first was a short boy with short brown hair that looked like he had been through a very strong wind, and the other was a very tall dark skinned boy with short black hair. As Ron did his best to get instant approval from Zinnia, Hermione seemed to fall back and out of view much to Zinnia's disappointment.

"I'll give you three seconds to take your hand off me." Zinnia stopped walking. True she was no where near the level of other young hero's like Robin, and Speedy but she had done some training with Black Canary so she could hold her own in a fight.

"What?" Ron looked at the shorter redhead.

"Let go of me, I was talking to Hermione."

"You don't want to hang with her, she's a know it all." Ron smiled as he explained. "Hang with…oof!" Ron never got to finish the sentence because Zinnia grabbed his arm and flipped him. Once AS Ron lay on the ground trying to comprehend what just happened Zinnia grabbed Hermione by the hand and they continued walking.

"So you were going to tell met what to look out for in this class" Zinnia placed herself at Hermione's side as they finished the walk to where class was going to meet. For the next few minutes Hermione told the newcomer about the project that they were working at that time, Blast-End Skrewt. Once the arrived at the bottom of the lawn and the front of the Hut that sat on the edge of the woods, Zinnia saw Hagrid sitting on the steps waiting for the class. "Hello Hagrid."

"Why 'ello, Zinnia." Zinnia gave a sort wave.

"You know Hagrid?"

"He took me to Diagon Alley to get some of my supplies." She pulled out her copy of the book and held it up. "What to tell me why I had to buy a book that tried to eat my hand?"

"Stroke the spine and it will calm down." Hermione demonstrated on her book. Following her example Zinnia stroked the spine of her book and it seemed to fall asleep. As this happened the rest of the class had filed in and stood before Hagrid. He explained that they were going to be walking the worm like creatures for the day, the next hour or so Zinnia and Hermione did their best to hold onto the leash of the skrewts which tended to explode and hall them off in one direction. Thankfully the hour ended quickly and the walking time bombs were back in their cages.

Once class was dismissed it seemed that Hermione had another class to get to and they agreed to meet in the Great Hall for Lunch before heading to Potions for the day. What seemed to happen was that while Hermione had to go to another class the annoying red head was dead set on pulling her into his circle. The other two seemed to get the hint after she had flipped their friend like a rag doll but not their fearless leader. Zinnia decided to just ignore the pestering voice that followed her and she wandered the hallways getting a quick layout of the castle in the amount of time that she had.

As noon was drawing close she headed back to her room and dropped off he bag she was carrying, and picked up a small note book and a pen. Luckily when she had gone through her portrait hole the redheaded hassle couldn't follow and decided to pick up the search at a later time. Zinnia walked to the Great Hall while she wrote quick notes in the little brown notebook, she kept the book for a quick and easy tool for certain things like exorcisms, summoning spells, and other complicated things that she had learned how to do but never completely memorized. As she approached the Great Hall she noticed that Hermione was waiting outside the doorway, she smiled and waved to the bushy haired girl.

The two took a seat at the long table and began picking up different types of food. Sadly the conversation that the two were having was going to have to wait because the red missile of annoyance had locked on to its target. Ron sat next to her and his friends sat across from him and next to Hermione. He quickly tried to make conversation with the two girls but when he was ignored and they tried to talk to each other he either cut them off or talked so loud that they had to stop because he drowned them out.

"I guess the fact that I have ignored you for the last hour wasn't enough of a hint." Zinnia ran her hand through her hair and little did she know that it was going to cause her a lot of headaches in the future.

"You…You are Zinnia Potter?!" Ron had seen the lightning bolt shaped scar. His mouth along with Seamus, Dean, and Hermione's all hung open. This little decoration was loud enough to grab the attention of every person in the hall.

"So, I don't use that name know or have any connection to it. I'm a Zatara and proud." Zinnia stated plainly.

"But you're famous?" the boys yelled out.

"Really? For what?" Zinnia asked. Again they looked at her with a horrified look on their faces. By now every member of Gryffindor was looking in their direction along with most of the Great Hall.

"You defeated You-Know-Who." Hermione answered because she was the only one to get over the fact that Zinnia Potter didn't know she was famous.

"No, I do not know who." Zinnia said with a blank look.

"How can you not know who he is?" Ron snapped. "He is only the evilest person EVER!"

"Well, seeing as the Joker and Darkseid are still around than I doubt he was the evilest or even the craziest." Zinnia countered. Everyone looked at Zinnia with confused looks.

"Who are they?" a random Gryffindor asked.

"The Joker, you mean to tell me that you don't know who he is?" Zinnia was shocked, everyone she had met before had at least heard of Joker. "Ok, than Darksied for sure?" a lot of people shook their heads except a few people here and there but it seemed they didn't really know who they were. "Sweet mother of… How about Superman?" this got a reaction from a few of people but judging by the low number they must have been raised in the non-magical world.

"But he has killed hundreds, he stared a war. You defeated him." Ron stated.

"When because I have no memory of going this." Zinnia looked around at the people who again seemed shocked.

"October 31, thirteen years ago."

"So I would have been a little over one year old, how did I do it?" Zinnia asked. This shut everyone up because not a single person had an explination. "I see, you have no idea."

"Where have you been all these years?"

"Getting trained be Aurors no doubt." One student said.

"A what?" before anyone could answer Dumbledore walked over and broke up the large group gathering.

"I'm sure that Miss Potter, would be glad to answer any questions later but we all need to eat and get to classes." The group dispersed and Zinnia was left with a small group just staring at her.

"It's Zatara. I don't carry the Potter name." Zinnia stood up. "Hermione can you follow me?" she than began walking towards the entrance of the Great Hall with Hermione not far behind her. They walked in silence until they reached the painting that led to Zinnia's Room. "Can you write out your name for me?" she handed a piece of paper and pen to the girl who quickly scribbled down her name. "Dragon scales." The Portrait swung open., and Zinnia studied Hernione's name than cast her spell. "**Wolla enoimreH regnarG edisni**" Zinnia said the spell to allow her new friend past the wards. Once they were inside Zinnia set off to brew the strongest mug of calming tea she could and Hermione was drawn to the books that were stacked up everywhere. "Don't touch those." She walked back out with a large mug, "they contain a few family secrets or are cursed."

"Why do you have…"

"Later, we have about half an our for you to tell me what you know about my fame." She tool a large gulp from the tea. "So please explain." From there Hermione explained everything that she knew about Zinnia's leagacy and fame.

"So let me see if I got this right, I stopped an evil overlord when I was a little over a year old, survived an unstoppable curse ('yea right' Zinnia thought to herself) that destroyed said evil overlord. I then vanished from the magical world to be trained by a bunch of dark wizard catchers until I showed up yesterday."

" That sounds about right." Hermione nodded her head.

"Well that is the most… contrived load of bullshit that I have ever heard." Zinnia took another gulp of tea. "Where did people get these facts?"

"What happened to You-Know-Who is information that Dumbledore told the world the rest is just speculation about your life." Hermione looked at the redhead and hung her head. "There quite a few books about you and your defeat of You-Know-Who."

"Ok, Thanks for telling me Hermione." Zinnia smiled at her new friend. "Friends?" she offered her hand to the girl across from her.

"You want to be friends with me?" Hermione was shocked that the most famous person in the Wizarding world wanted to be friends with her.

"Sure, you seem smart, trustworthy, and you have a good heart." Zinnia told her, Hermione agreed and accepted the offer of friendship. "We best get going Potions in a few minutes." With that both dashed out of the room and headed towards potions.

As they quickly moved down the corridors Zinnia was getting looks of shock and awe. As they arrived at the door to the dungons they were greeted by the blonde from earlier who made the snide comment during Care for Magical Creatures.

"So the Famous Zinnia Potter had come to Hogwarts." The blonde smiled. "It would be best if you learn how things are done here Potter, some wizards are better than others, I can help you there." He stuck out a hand to Zinnia.

"And you are?" Zinnia asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He took a step closer to Zinnia.

"A Bond fan, cool." Zinnia heard Hermione snicker behind her, and Malfoy just gave her a blank look. Sighing she realized that the blonde had never sent the spy movies

"What are you snickering at you filthy little _Mudblood_?" Hermione stopped and looked at Malfoy with a look of disgust.

"You see, I can tell that you just insulted my friend so I'm giving you a warning…" she paused. "If you insult her again I'll make you regret it." She than turned around to Hermione and grabbed her arm than they headed inside the classroom.

"Potter!" Malfoy had drawn his wand after saying that. "**Densaugeo**!" a jet of light shot from Malfoy's wand but Zinnia had already side stepped it.

"**Sdnah pu**" both Malfoy's hands shot up and his wand fell to the ground. She turned an walked into the classroom wit Hermione right behind her. She found a seat towards the back of the room and she began to set up her materials to get class started. She flipped through the books she had with her and began to notice that these potions were just like cooking but with very weird ingredients.

"POTTER!" a sharp voice rang through the classroom. A man can swooping into the room with his robes fluttering behind him in a way that would make Batman jealous. Zinnia ignored him, he would call her by her name or he could get ignored. "POTTER! Answer me when I talk to you." He walked over and grabbed Zinnia by the shoulder and turned her around to face him. This was the first time that she got a look at his face. The long creasy black hair was slicked back and the hooked nose that poked out were the two identifiable features that stood out. "I'm talking to you Potter."

"My name is Zatara. It is three easy syllables Za-Tar-a." Zinnia pronounced her name fore the teacher.

"Twenty points from…where are your robes?"

"Don't own any" Zinnia stated. "Now what can I help you with, I'd like to get class started."

"What did you do to Mister Malfoy?" Snape had tried to reverse the spell but couldn't think of a single way to do so.

"Made sure that he didn't try curse me again when my back was turned again." Zinnia looked back down at the book in her hands when it was ripped out of them and thrown on the floor.

"And why did you provoke him?"

"What makes you think I did?"

"He told me so."

"So you take his side without hearing both sides of the tale?" Zinnia stood up and picked up her book from the ground. "I guess that this class will not be as interesting as I thought with you teaching." She packed up her supplies and walked out of the classroom. "See you around Hermione." She waved to her friend and walked out of the room to where Malfoy was still trying to get his arms down. "It'll wear off in about an hour or so."

"Get back here Potter." The creasy haired professor yelled down the corridor. Zinnia just ignored him again. "**Incarcerous**" a collection of ropes spouted from the man's wand and wrapped around Zinnia's legs, and than snaked their way up. He walked up to her and looked her in the eyes doing his best to invade her mind.

"**Sepor evlossid**" the ropes holding her in down quickly turned to dust. "**Eci esacne mih**" ice quickly encased the older man leaving only his head exposed. "Who are you I never got your name?"

"Professor Snape." He said with a shiver. "I order you to release me."

"You're right, leaving you like this would kill you." Zinnia "**Eci nrut ot latsyrc**" the ice flashed green and than turned into the clear stone. "Now that I now who you are I will be pressing charges for attacking my person." With that Zinnia walked out of the corridor only to bump into a boy a year younger than herself.

"Sorry about that." The boy looked up and than brushed his blonde hair out of the way. "You're Zinnia Potter."

"Zatara kid, Zinnia Zatara." She tried to pushed her way pass the boy but he stopped her. "What?"

"Mr. Bagman sent me to collect you." The boy said.

"Oh, lead the way than…" zinnia made a motion for him to walk.

"Colin Creevey" the boy was practically skipping the entire way to the room where the other champions were meeting. Once they arrived he gave Zinnia one last look and than walked away looking back ever five feet. Shaking her head she opened the door and walked inside.

Inside was a small classroom where all the desks had been pushed to the side and a clear area was left. Cedric and the blonde girl were talking to each other and the final Champion was standing off in the corner by himself. Seeing that the young man wanted to be left alone she walked over to Cedric and the Blonde. Cedric saw this and stopped the conversation they were having and introduced the tow ladies to each other. "Zinnia meet Fleur Delacour."

"Zinnia Zatara, it's a pleasure." Zinnia stuck out her hand to Fleur. The two girls shook hands and seemed to measure each other up. The three chatted until Bagman and two other people that Zinnia didn't know.

"Lades and Gents I'm sure that you all know Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophets and she is going to be doing a small piece of he Champions." Bagman said with a grin. "The Weighing of the Wands will starts soon."

"The what?"

"Weighing of the Wands is to make sure that everything is working tip top." Bagman said again. "The expert id upstairs with Dumbledore now and the other Judges will be here soon." As if by some summoning that Dumbldore walked into the room at that moment with te other judges right behind him.

"This is Mister Ollivander and he is here for the weighting of the wands." Dumbledor pointed to the elderly man next to him. He stepped back and let Ollivander take over.

"Now, all we are doing is making sure that your wand is in proper working order for the challenges a head." The elderly man explained. "Mademoiselle Delacour you first." Fleur stepped up and handed him her wand, "Rosewood…nine and a half inches…containing… oh dear."

"It iz an vela hair." Fleur said with pride. "From my grandmuzzer."

"I never did use vela hair found it to temermental, but to each his own." Ollivander summoned some flower for the girl. "Now Mister Diggory."

"Here you go." Cedric stepped forward and handed over his wand.

"Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn . . . must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches . . . ash . . . pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition." After a silver smoke ring the wand was returned to its owner.

"Now Mister Krum." Krum duck walked over to Ollivander and handed him his wand. "Hmm" said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wandmaker, though the styling is never quite what I . . . however . . ." He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes . . . hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees . . . quite rigid . . . ten and a quarter inches . . . Avis" The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Now that leaves just one more." Ollivander along with the rest of the people in the room turned and looked at Zinnia. "Miss Potter." Ollivander was courious on the wand of the famous witch.

"I don't use a wand." Zinnia ran her hand through her hair. This shocked the entire group except Dmbledore and Bagman because they had seen her perform magic before.

"Zat iz impozzible." Fleur announced. "Zhe is but a child."

"Really? **Gnikrow sehtolc**" with a flash of green light she was in her uniform that she wore when she helped her mother do hero work. She had replaced the blouse and vest with a white corset like her mother and added a long black leather coat over it all. "How about I give you a quick beat down and we'll see who is the child" to have her magical ability insulted like that after years of hard work and practice was an easy way to end up in a pocket dimension for a couple of weeks.

"Ladies, there will be plenty of time to compete with each other during the course if the Competition." Bagman did his best to get in between the two angry witches. Zinnia took a deep breath and than found a seat to sit down.

"Miss Potter…" Ollivander had walked over to her and placed a hand on Zinnia's shoulder.

"Zatara, next person to call me Potter is going in spend a month as a pot." She announced for the whole room to hear.

"Miss Zatara, there is no need to threaten people." Dumbledore interjected.

"Not a threat, a promise." Zinnia said coldly. "A threat would be m beating the crap out of you."

"Miss Zatara, you do have a focus may I?" Ollivander pointed to her bracers that were under the sleeves of the jacket.

"No, these took me over a year to prefect it." Zinnia pulled hands out of reach. This man had an eye for the magical so he could possibly figure out some of eh key details of her work just by looking at her bracers. Once it was clear that the Weighing of the Wands was over the woman from before dressed in an ugly lime green dress started ordering everyone around for pictures individual, groups, pairs. Sadly it didn't end there she grabbed Zinnia and dragged her off somewhere.

They arrived at a broom cupboard and Skeeter pushed the younger girl inside, "Don't mind if a use a Quick-quotes Quill do you? No, fantanstic." She pulled out a quill and a scroll of paper the quill stood still for a second until Skeeter started talking. "Testing this is Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophets." The quill went to work but wrote something down. "Now tell me, Zinnia why did you enter the tournament?"

"I didn't." Zinnia had dealt with the press before her mother had left her alone with the wolves before when she was running late for a show and they did a little hero work.

"Come now everyone likes a rebel." From there she just kept on asking more and more questions either getting a word or two in response or nothing.

"We're done." Zinnia stood up and opened the door to the cupboard. Skeeter was shocked that someone had ended an interview with her that she and the quill stood still. Zinia picked up the scroll and looked it over. "Well this is all bullshit. **nrub**" the scroll went up I flames. Zinnia smiled as she turned and walked out of the cupboard once she left the annoying woman behind she headed towards the Great Hall to eat dinner.

In the Great Hall it was clear that it was going to be an annoying meal with little to no time to relax. Up at the head table she could see Snape glaring at her, like Malfoy's hands that were released after a time so was the crystal that held the creasy haired wizards in place. After dealing with a flow of questions Zinnia stood up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. She made her way through her portrait hole and fell back on one of the chairs that had been placed in the room. The day had left her exhausted so she wasn't going to be working on any studies today. And she floated up to her bed and fell asleep.

**Chapter End**

**Hey guys this is another one of the annoying ideas that have been caught up in my head so I thought that I would just get it down. I'm working on rewriting a lot of stuff along with my school work and other things that have occurred.**

**I would like to say that writing in backwards speech is freaking annoying. **

**Sthgil - lights**

**tropelet su emoh- teleport us home**

**Tropelet em ot lartnec ytic- teleport me to Central City**

**Gnikrow sehtolc- working Clothes**

**Snug nrut otni seilfrettub- guns turn into butterflies**

**Parw Setarc ni leets- wrap crates in steel**

**NRUT MIH OTNI TAOG – Turn him into goat**

**EGAC -cage**

**Egnahc kcab otni a namuh –change him back into human**

**Sriahc Ekat meht edistuo – chairs take them outside**

**Emoh - home**

**Sehtolc egnahc – Clothes Change**

**Aet nrut orni eeffoc – tea turn into coffee**

**Wolla enoimreH regnarG edisni – Allow Hermione Granger inside**

**Sdnah pu – Hands up**

**Sepor evlossid – ropes dissolve**

**Eci esacne mih – ice encase him**

**Eci nrut ot latsyrc – ice turn into Crystal**

**Gnikrow sehtolc –Working clothes**


End file.
